Evil Clad In Hero's Armor
by TsubasaKyo
Summary: Evil can touch anyone. Rated T for safety. Short summary...but the story isn't really told in the summary, now is it? RxS of course. But not in the way that people usually write it...This is not a repeat. This is not predicted. It's different.
1. Prologue

**Hey people it's been like...a million years since I've written in fanfiction. Eek. This should be interesting..I probably will get like zilch reviews. Ah well. It's fun just writing it. I suppose you want to hear the story...Here goes. -beams-**

**Prologue **

Shadows hung over the city street. Dim light from the lamps that hung over the darkened road shed small ovals of light over the pavement. A crescent moon hung in the dark, lonely sky. The alleyway in itself was deserted, whilst the city that it hid itself within buzzed with life. Eager single men and women still rushed to the clubs, drunken groups staggered down the streets, and taxis beeped at each other irritably while doing their rushed rounds. The alleyway, however, stood still, an icy, deathly silence hanging over it.

It stayed like this since the sun set, until around three minutes after 11; life finally wandered its way onto the damp street. A figure, dressed in black and a black cape moving with him as one; his eyes, that you could barely see in the dark light, were not of a normal shape; unless side triangles were considered normal eyes those days.

The thin figure walked soundlessly down the alleyway, head turning this way and that, searching for something amongst the rubbish cans and street lights. A sharp clang of feet hitting metal fire-escape steps made his head turn sharply, and his gloved fists were raised.

"Relax, it's only me," a new man chuckled, leaning forward on the rail on the creaky, metal steps that he stood on.

The thin figure seemed to relax, and he crossed his arms. "I got what you wanted," he said through gritted teeth.

The second figure nodded slowly. "Proof."

Sighing, the young man on the ground threw a small, circular device in the air. The other man caught it with ease. "Perfect," he chuckled.

"Now you have to keep your promise," said the young man, clenching his fists hard. His voice was young, and he couldn't be any older than his late teens.

The older man waved his hand absently, with his other hand holding up the metallic disc up to his face and grinning greedily at it. "Of course, of course. It's a beautiful little thing, isn't it..."

"You're messed up," the younger man sighed, running his fingers through his black, spiky hair.

"Yes, perhaps," the man purred. "But you're the same. You can't talk."

The younger man cringed. "What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, boy. It's obvious you enjoyed the job I gave you." Swinging himself around and off the rail, hitting the ground, he swiftly walked over to the younger figure and whispered into his ear, "Admit it. It gave you pleasure to run your new daggers that I gave to you through those men's chests, feeling the blood on your hands and hearing the death sighs coming from their lips...you're more like me than you think."

"I'm...not..." the younger man growled. His voice was heavy with denial; yet he made no motion to push the man away or protest anymore than what was already said.

The man chuckled evilly. "Oh yes you are," he disagreed in a soft, malicious voice. Backing away from the younger figure, he walked backwards into the shadows, saying, "I know you like this job. You hate being on a team; it puts everyone else in danger if you mess up. With me, you're workin' solo—only for me. Come back here, same time, for your next mission. And," he added with a laugh, "I don't think I need to threaten to blow up the Titans Tower again to persuade you to do _that._" Laughing at his joke and tossing the disk in the air and grabbing it again, he strolled down the alleyway, gone as soon as his dark, almost metallic figure was lost in the darkness.

For a while, the young figure just stood there, looking down at the ground, thinking hard. Finally, he raised his face, and the moonlight caught his masked face, clenched into a frown. "Yes, sir," he said clearly to the darkness.

**Hurray the start of it! It's like...really late...as in 3:00 am late...so I didn't want to continue it lol. I just wanted to make a start. You don't have to like it...I'd just like a good review for it. I do this out of boredom haha. It's not exactly my life force...o.o I like making other characters, but Robin's okay to puppet around with. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going...so don't ask! xD See yas! R/R please! If you read this, let me know...it'd be helpful. D**


	2. To Be Changed

**Well, no reviews, of course...but I was excepting that. I am a very neglected author, lol. Maybe I should review more stories myself...-thinks- Anyway here's Chapter 1...the first was just the prologue (well it's rather obvious by the name...) Ugh I hate to chat. We need to get this story on the roll! I enabled the ability for people who aren't signed up for fanfiction to review this story, so yes, do that if you wish! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I forgot to do the disclaimer last time! Whoops...well, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters, but if I did, why would I be wasting my time writing a silly fanfiction? **

**Chapter 1**

Starfire leaned forward on one of the cool counters in the kitchen of the Titan's Tower, sighing deeply. She stared blankly ahead with deep green eyes at the large television screen before her. Before that screen was a couch, and there sat Beast Boy, watching an action movie on the screen with wide eyes and open mouth. To add effect, a small drop of drool slowly made its way out of the corner of his mouth and down his green-skinned chin. Raven, who was reading, her back against the back of the couch, sighed and clenched her teeth, managing to keep her patience. All she wanted was peace from the loud, futuristic sounds.

"Do you ever stop watching that idiotic show?" she asked in a monotone voice that held no trace of emotion.

"Say what?" Beast Boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Whoaaa, dude, sorry. I was in a trance there." He leaned over to grin at her. "Yeah, I stop watching this: when there's something even _better _on the next channel!" Laughing triumphantly, he clicked a button on the remote, switching the channel to something with pointless action like the original show, only more so.

Raven groaned and pushed her book farther up to her face. "When is Cyborg coming back so he can shut him up?"

"Soon, friend Raven!" Starfire chimed, smiling down at her. "He just went out to look for Robin."

"It's 1 in the morning," Raven stated. "Why would Robin be out in the first place?"

Starfire shrugged. "Perhaps he found a good store of food to snack in," she suggested. "Is it not the human way?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow at her. She knew, from experience, that a titan that randomly disappears without telling anyone, or having a mission or reason for it, was most likely doing something that none of the other titans would approve of, or it was a simple case of mind hypnosis (Raven's personal theory). Robin was far too sensible to go out into the dead of night _just _for some secret snaking, although a good food supply in the fridge _was _to be desired...No, Raven's suspicions were high because of this. Not wanting to alarm her Tamaranian friend by explaining this (in great detail, and over and over again, it will be mentioned) to her, so she said blankly, "Yeah. A food store. Sure," and went back to her book.

Starfire frowned and fingered a fork on the counter, suddenly worried. She was bubbly and mostly carefree, but she most assuredly wasn't stupid. She knew something was strange about the whole situation.

The automatic door slid open, revealing the skinny form of Robin. He didn't see them at first, just kept his head down, his hair drooping over his face. He had just gotten caught caught in the heavy rain. He leaned against the doorway, panting hard and clenching something hard in his fist. He was so exhausted that he was oblivious to Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy staring at him with questioning eyes.

Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence. "Dude, where have you been?" he asked loudly above the television, switching it off to hear Robin's answer.

Robin looked up, surprise and anger flickering across his face. "Why are you guys up?" he growled.

"Why were _you _up, much less out?" Raven threw back at him, standing and setting her book down on the couch. "Would you like to share the reason?"

Robin glared at her. "There is no reason," he said evenly. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you went into the city area?" asked Starfire cheerfully.

Robin turned his gaze to Starfire's smile; his anger dulled. "Yeah," he agreed. "I felt cooped up."

Raven studied him with sharp violet eyes. "Only, you've been doing this every night, for a whole week. Continuously." Her voice, usually emotionless, rung with a note of triumph.

"Yeah, dude, even Cyborg's lookin' for you!" Beast Boy added.

Robin sighed heavily, pushing himself off the door frame and walking towards the hallway. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It won't happen again." With that, he left the room.

Raven rolled her eyes and announced, "I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me," walking towards where Robin had exited.

"Raven," Starfire called, running after her and catching her arm. "Should not we check and see if Robin is well? He did not look it."

"Just leave him alone, Starfire," Raven said monotonously. "He might get more annoyed than he already is if we probe into his...issues."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, friend Raven. You are right. And wise!" she added with a large grin.

Raven gave her a look. "I'm as wise as you are unhappy," she grumbled, bending her back and slinking from the room, already deciding what she would do for the rest of the night; besides sleep, of course.

Starfire looked after her dark form and cocked her head. _We are so different, _she thought to herself. _But that is why me and Raven are such greater friends, _she thought, face blooming into another smile.

"Wonder what's eating Robin," Beast Boy commented, turning the television back on.

Starfire frowned. _Robin...he is not well..._ "We should leave him alone, like Raven has commanded," she said, determined to obey her friend. "Beast Boy...are you not going to sleep?"

Beast Boy shook his head, leaping over the couch and opening the fridge violently, rummaging around for something good. "You kidding? It's me and the Horror Marathon aaall night tonight. Where is that tofu..."

Starfire imitated Raven's favorite move (rolling her eyes to the heavens) and commented, "I see why friend Raven is usually annoyed with you," and walked from the room. Traveling to her room with quiet steps—in fact she wasn't even walking, just hovering an inch or so above the ground, from habit—she put a hand on her doorknob and stood there for a moment or two, debating with herself. _Raven said not to see him...but he seemed so sad...Maybe I shall just comfort him, or...something. I am not sure what humans do in this case. Maybe the Tamaranian way is best. And that is comforting him in his time of need! _Nodding sharply at her decision, she marched farther down the hall to Robin's room.

His door was halfway cracked. Polite by nature, she raised her fist to knock, when she heard something crash against the wall. Eyes wide, she peeked into the room, surprised at the sound. Robin paced back and forth, pulling his hair by the roots, picking up any book, mechanical device, or any random object that he could, pitching them across the room, or kicking his dresser continuously to get out his aggressions. Let's just say that that dresser would never be the same.

Starfire was taken aback by his behavior. She had never seen Robin that upset before, or angry—she knew he could be rather...emotional...but not so much that he flew into a silent rage. Gulping, and almost afraid to, she knocked softly on the door. "Robin?" she squeaked.

"What!" he shouted, spinning around to meet her with raised fists. He relaxed, seeing her innocent green eyes staring at him with shock. "Oh. Star. Sorry, I..." he sighed and forked his fingers through his black hair. "Do you need something?"

Flying into the room completely, she whispered, "Is there something wrong? Why were you out so late?"

Robin managed a thin smile. "No. Nothing wrong. Just sorting things out with myself; thinking."

"It is the earth way to throw things against the wall while thinking?" she asked innocently.

Robin shook his head. "No, no, it's not...it's my way." He turned away, gently pushing a door of the dresser back into its place. "This is not like my other problems, Star. I can't tell you them. Go get some sleep."

Starfire clasped her hands in front of her and hung her head. "It's better to talk about things to someone," she muttered, going a slight shade of red. "But I understand if it would be easier to talk to Raven, or Cyborg..."

Robin frowned slightly. "Why would it be easier talking to _them_? You're the only one that listens."

"Then let me listen now."

Robin shook his head and looked away again. "No. I can't."

"But I want to help—" she began.

"Well you can't!" Robin shouted back, losing his temper. "Get out of here, Starfire! I already told you I can't explain it! Why are you dwelling on it!"

Starfire stared; and sighed. "I-I see..." she stammered, her cheery nature snuffed out. Shooting a painful look that ripped Robin's heart from his chest, she slowly flew from the room.

Furious with himself, Robin kicked the dresser, causing it to fall over completely. Sitting hard on the bed, he buried his face into his hands, hunching over. He didn't stay like that for long, for his communicator on his belt began to beep like crazy. Groaning, he flipped it open; but it wasn't his usual device with the Teen Titan's color, red, and with a huge 'T' on it. It was black, and had no slogan or identification whatsoever. He glared at the person on the screen. "What?" he barked.

The man chuckled. "Easy, boy. Remember: I am your master now."

Robin's fist that held the communicator clenched harder. "For the time being," he replied in a cold voice.

A smooth laugh came from the man's mouth. "Is that a threat?"

"Maybe. Just what do you want? I already did your dirty missions tonight; what else do you want?"

"Watch your tongue. I can blow up that Tower and Tamaranian girlfriend of yours with the single touch of a button. Or, even better, I can just kill you right now."

Robin gave the screen a grim smile. "Please do," he said. "I would be glad to die."

"Oh, shut up. I need to see you in this room, in this building—now."

Robin sighed, "Fine," and shut the communicator with a heavy snap. Clipping the device back onto his belt, he said to himself, "Why did I have to get myself into this mess?" and strode out. As he passed Starfire's room, he paused, and put his ear to the door. He could imagine her sitting on her bed, completely fallen-hearted by his anger towards her. She always took it personally when he lost his temper.

_I could spare one minute...Slade will just have to wait..._Opening the door, he asked softly, "Star?" He frowned at her. She sat on her bed, legs crossed, and her two arms in the air, her two long index fingers and thumbs curled into an 'o'. Her green eyes were shut and she had a solemn look on her face. "Star?" he asked with confusion.

She opened one eye, and said in a cold voice, "It is meditating. Raven told me to do this when hurt, confused, or lost from the world's behavior."

Robin sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Star, I just want to say I'm sorry, for...losing my temper like that. It won't happen again."

"You have said that many times."

"I know. But I mean it this time." He stared at her, wondering if she would take it. He meant every word he said—why couldn't she believe him?

To his surprise, she did. Smiling, jumping off the bed, and giving him a lung-crushing hug, she chimed, "I trust you, friend Robin! You are just tired, correct?"

Robin closed his eyes. "Yeah. Tired." Looking down at her awkwardly, he murmured, "I have to go..."

Starfire looked up and blushed. "I apologize," she said quickly, springing back.

Robin smiled; the first one he had cracked in days. "Don't," he said. Walking backwards out of the door, he ended with, "Goodnight," and walked away in the shadows.

Starfire stood there with a worried frown on her face. "Robin is not...Robin," she whispered to herself.

**Yes, it's an abrupt ending and a small chapter...more next time, I promise! (for those of you who bother to read lol). But I have to go to a WRITING class! I know, fun eh? Lol not really...it's rather boring. Actually, I don't know what it's going to be like. Anyway, no reviews except from one person, of course...lol. But I'll still write this anyhow. It's a good exercise. R/R please! **

**-TsubasaKyo**


	3. Zu Regethna

**Oh thanks so much for reviewing!! And I say that to ALL my faithful reviewers, heh. But I'd like to give a SPECIAL thank you to Dark Austral, cause she actually said the one thing that always makes me happy: that my story was DIFFERENT. You do not know how spastic I was, lol. Dstar504, you had the same effect. I was actually BOUNCING in my chair from excitement...and I got a few strange looks from my sisters, but oh well! Thank you SO much for ALL of the reviews...however little there are. But I don't want to make other reviewers to feel unloved, so thanks to all for reviewing so kindly and not giving me flames ...Cause flame's are babyish and I would declare you all children. **

**Disclaimer: -sighs in an annoyed manner- I don't own Teen Titans...thank you...so anyone who has a problem with this disclaimer can put the comment through to my secretary. -leaves you on hold for another 5 hours-**

**Chapter 2 **

Robin walked into the warehouse with reluctant steps, clenching his long metal stick in his fist. The whole tense atmosphere made him shudder. He wondered if Slade would be pleased with the last mission he did, or not. If not...

Slade slunk out from the shadows, and evil smile on his face. "Well, well if it isn't the Boy Wonder," he chuckled.

Robin stared at him coldly. "Slade," he greeted.

"I suppose you're wondering why I forced you over here again."

"The thought entered my mind," he replied vaguely.

"Touchy," Slade commented. "You better learn politeness, boy, or you'll be doing worse things than these jobs. I called you over to tell you that this can't go on."

Robin frowned. "What do you mean 'can't go on'?"

"You, working for two teams. It's a bit silly—one foot on the evil side, one foot on the good. It won't do. You have to choose; and that'll obviously be here."

One of Robin's fists clenched. "I know," he said. "I'll choose."

"And be quick about it," Slade added sharply, his eyes narrowing in disapproval. "Just remember: on this side, you work: _alone._"

Robin scowled at Slade, and barked, "Shut up. I know," and stormed out. Slamming his fist against the warehouse and making it shake, he walked out to the docks and looked out to the boggy harbor. The mist of the morning was a blanket over the dark water—out in the distance, he could see the Titans Tower. The proud letter 'T' that had been inspired by the alien ship that had crashed into the island after the Titans had defeated it. That Starfire was captured in. _Starfire..._

Robin shook his head to clear it. _Don't get ahead of yourself, _he thought. _Just study your aspects. What is on the good side? Well, IS there a good and bad side? People just join sides, and declare them either name. Both sides fight, both kill, both are..._His eyes widened. _Both are the same._

"But then again they're not!" he growled, throwing a stone into the water, unsettling it. "God...I can't decide!" Sitting down, his legs swinging over the side of the harbor, his head in his hands, he 'studied his aspects'.

_What's on the 'good' side? Well, Starfire for one. My friends. Should I just...turn away from it all? But I should. I'm always slowing everyone down. I work better alone. Working for Slade has been...easy. I'm not putting anyone into danger. And perhaps I can find a way of sneaking around without hurting anyone doing it...What IS the life of a villain, anyway? Steal things I suppose...get money...make a living...but that could be a side job. _Robin sighed heavily, not sure why he was even considering. He should choose to stay with the Titans, straight off! Why was he considering it in the first place? Just tell Slade 'no' and go. Easy.

...right?

Robin sighed again. _I don't want to put the Titans in danger...and Slade might haunt me forever, hang like a shadow over the Titans, if I refuse...I've gone too far. _He looked up at the dark water and scowled. His sheer determination kicked in, suddenly, as it usually does. _I can't go back now. I need to finish it. _

**At the Titans Tower. **

Starfire nodded off, her face going flat into her tofu cereal. Her head snapped back up again, this time with tofu stuck on her face, along with a few cornflakes. She groaned, "Oh, Beast Boy, do not make me eat this disgusting earth sludge..."

"It's not sludge!" Beast Boy cried, offended. "It's tofu! C'mon, Star, you gotta taste all the fancy delicacies of earth! And this is one of them: tofu cereal. Now eat up," he added with a large smile.

"My friend, I am so tired," Starfire moaned. "Can I perhaps try to poison myself some other terrible time?"

"YOU'RE tired?!" Cyborg shouted from the couch. "I spent all night looking for that little twerp we call our leader! Where the heck is he, anyway?"

"Disappeared," Raven said, meditating on the couch. Opening one violet eye, she added with a sigh, "Again."

"Man, I am NOT going out there again!"

Beast Boy frowned. "Is Robin a baby all of a sudden? I think he can take care of himself."

Raven exchanged glances with Cyborg. Starfire looked back in forth at the faces of the four Titans; Beast Boy's comment hung in the air. "Can't he?" he asked again.

Cyborg finally spoke. "Well...not to alarm anybody, but Robin's been...kinda strange. Late-nighters...weird moods...Did you notice how silent he was yesterday? Barely spoke."

Starfire wrung her hands. "That is why I worry as well," she said quietly.

"I can feel his depression, and inner conflict," Raven added solemnly. "There's something wrong."

"And just yesterday, I found this weird gadget in his room!" Beast Boy piped in cheerily. "I knocked on the door, no one was there, so I went in, and I saw this communicator that was totally black and with no identification. Totally weird."

"Just like Beast Boy..." Raven muttered.

"I just wish Robin would _talk _to us more..." Cyborg muttered. "I think..." He stopped, eyeing Starfire. "I'm going to shut up," he decided, turning on the T.V.

Raven nodded. "I agree."

Starfire's eyes widened. "You cannot assume that...Robin...has BETRAYED us?!"

Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Robin? Naw! He's the leader! Why would he—"

The door burst open, cutting Beast Boy off. Robin stumbled in, wet and shaking his hair dry. "It's raining," he stated stupidly.

Starfire's face brightened. "Friend Robin!" she cried, running over to him and giving him a bone-crushing hug. "I have not seen you since last night!"

"Oh, the terror..." said Raven sarcastically.

Robin managed a thin smile. "Sorry." He looked around at the Titans. "Sorry I went off again."

Cyborg glared at him. "'Sorry'? That's all you have to say?! I spent all NIGHT looking for you!"

Robin snapped a frown in his direction; Starfire, who still had her arms wrapped around him, felt him tense. She thought it smart to back away. "I said I was sorry. What else do I have to say or do? Should I _grovel?"_

"That WOULD be nice, considering that you go off at the most inconvenient times to do who-knows-what! What's the secret, Robin? We'd like to know too, since we're already stressing out about you."

"Oh, so now you're the leader?" asked Robin with a sarcastic laugh.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed. "I might as well be, since you're never here anymore," he said.

"I. Go out. For my own. Reasons," said Robin through clenched teeth.

"And what would they be?"

"None of your business."

"What if it IS my business?"

"If it ever is, I'll tell you. Until then: _back off._"

Cyborg stood and raised his eyebrows, imitating surprise. "Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?"

"This." Without a hesitation, Robin flew into the air and whipped out his metal quarterstaff, slamming it hard across Cyborg's face as he flew towards the couch. Starfire's jaw dropped; even Raven was a bit surprised. Beast Boy muttered, as Robin landed on the floor and Cyborg held his bleeding jaw, "Whoa...chill, dude. Cyborg was just kiddin'. Uh...right, Cyborg?"

"I meant every word," Cyborg growled, wiping his lip with the back of his hand. "What is WRONG with you, Robin? You're acting like a girl and freaking out about everything anyone says."

"If there's a third girl in here, it's you," Robin growled, still in his fighting stance, signaling that he was ready for Cyborg's next move.

"Man...I don't want to fight you..." Cyborg said, putting up his hands. "Let's just be civilized and talk about this."

"Talking's for wimps," the Boy Wonder spat. "I'm sick of you trying to steal my job. It gets a bit repetitive after a while. I'm just showing you who's boss."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, Robin, settle yourself," she said in a bored tone.

"No...I get it now," Cyborg whispered. "I was right. My guesses were right!"

Robin scowled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Slade. You're just like him," Cyborg said in an awed voice. "It's like I'm fighting Slade right now." His brow crinkled. "You're him."

Robin snarled, "I am NOT like Slade!" and went at him again. This time Cyborg was ready—he blocked the attack with his arm and punched Robin in the stomach, shoving him back. Robin simply flipped over and threw a disk at Cyborg, creating an explosion and knocking him over. Out of the smoke, Robin's foot slammed into his eye, pushing him back. Putting a foot on the huge man's back and scowling down at him, he said, "I am not Slade."

Beast Boy gaped at Cyborg's body. "Dude...he's knocked out. You knocked the hunk Cyborg out."

Raven got out of her meditating position and clenched her fists, black energy surrounding them. "Robin, you're loosing your mind. Stop it now."

Starfire watched, horrified, as Robin growled, "No. I won't stop. I can't. I..." He stopped, as if it was painful for him to go on. Starfire stepped forward, whispering, "Robin?"

Robin looked at her; even though he had his mask on, anyone could assume that his eyes held pain. "I'm leaving," he said, hanging his head.

Beast Boy and Raven shouted, "WHAT?!" Starfire, stricken, just stared.

"Yeah. You heard me right," Robin said quietly. "I'm leaving, and not planning on returning. That's the story."

"WHY, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "You're like...the leader! You can't just walk out!"

"Cyborg seems to do the job well enough—better than me, in fact," Robin said plainly. "I have to work alone. It's not working as a team. It was stupid of me to think that I _could _shake off my past..." He took a deep breath. "So that's why I'm leaving. I can't endanger you guys any longer."

Raven clenched her teeth. "It's not for you, Robin," she said, her clenched fists shaking with emotion. "YOU don't become dark—that's for screwed up Goths like me. Don't listen to anything Slade says."

Robin scoffed, "What makes you think it's SLADE that's putting all this into my head?"

Starfire squeaked, "But Robin...where will you go?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. Away from here—away from Jump City. I have to go."

"It's...a joke, right?" Beast Boy asked. "A joke. Riiight?" he smiled at Robin expectantly.

Robin narrowed his eyes at him coldly, and spun around, his cape flapping around with him. "I'm going to gather up my things so it doesn't get in your way." With that, he walked out.

Furious, Raven stormed off to the roof, most likely—Beast Boy did his best to revive Cyborg, by threatening to pour tofu over his head if he didn't wake up. Starfire gulped, then followed Robin.

Timidly, she stood in his doorway as he walked around his room, calmly packing things into a small black bag. Finally, he turned around and saw her staring. "Yeah?" he asked rudely.

"I..." Starfire cleared her throat. "I do not understand why you have to leave."

"It's complicated," was all he would say, turning back to his work. "If I were to explain, it would only make me seem foolish and make me look like a child if you heard why I'm going. But I can just say that...I don't work...with people. It usually ends up in tragedy." He looked at Starfire's expectant green eyes. "You notice how my anger gets out of control. How I'd do anything, absolutely ANYTHING, to achieve a goal that my mind is set on? Even deceiving my teammates...and putting them in danger..." He shook his head. "No. I don't do good in teams. I'd rather work alone."

"But you are going to Slade," said Starfire in a small voice.

"Only for a while. See, that's the whole scheme of things. I go to Slade, learn a few things from him for me to get by, then work on my own; fighting for the good AND bad. See, it dosen't matter what side I'm on—as far as I'm concerned, they're both the same. Here, I'm stuck, being continuous. I have to go. This whole thing...It's not for me." His face grew soft. "I'm sorry."

"But I am here."

Robin stared at her as the words ripped his heart. Walking up to her and hugging her gently, he murmured, "I know. Which is why this is so hard."

Starfire hugged him tighter, but not so much in her lung-smashing hugs like usual. She was too sad to be strong enough to conjure one. She squeezed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. "I shall miss you, Robin."

Robin leaned back just enough to wipe the tear from her cheek. "I'll miss you too," he said with a smile.

Starfire nodded, leaning in and whispering into his ear, "Zu regethna," and kissed him lightly on the cheek, hurrying out.

Taken off guard, Robin could only stand there, eyes wide, staring as his bag slowly slipped from his slack fingers. If he didn't know better, he would think that those words that came from her mouth meant 'I love you'.

**Hehe...sorry for the cliffy. I had to cut one chapter in half, cause I thought that there was too much happening, and it was all crammed in one place. But...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -beams- It's REALLY late at night, so I'm sorry if it's kinda...random in some places. But it gets interesting, when Robin sets off. Trust me. Ciao till then! R/R, much appreciated!**

**xoxoTsubasaKyo**


	4. Last Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Well, I didn't want to all of a sudden skip to when Robin's traveling, so I decided to include a small chapter in between. If you think it needs more, tough. This is just better on its own. It's a corny goodbye, like my friend ordered...-.- Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: -takes on the shape of Raven and says in a monotone voice: I don't own Teen Titans...wish I did...the characters are just genius and it makes me kinda mad...that's it I suppose...Peace out.**

**Chapter 3**

**At the Front of the Titans Tower.**

Robin shouldered his backpack, hanging his long cape over it. It was now as it was when the rest of the Titans first met him—long and hanging over his whole body, the ends barely touching the ground. Looking back at the Titans Tower with some sadness, he saw Raven flying down from the roof, a scowl on her face, that could now be seen because of the wind blowing back her hood as she flew.

"Robin," she greeted coldly, nodding her head. "You dropped this. I took the liberty of giving it to you." Handing him his quarterstaff that he had dropped during his fight with Cyborg, she glared at him steadily.

Taking it sheepishly, he muttered, "Thanks. Is...Cyborg all right? Out of curiosity, of course."

"He's fine," said Raven. "Dizzy, but fine." She said in a monotone voice, "Starfire told me all you said. She's--"

Robin held up a hand. "I don't want to know. I can guess."

Raven scowled. "You play her on your finger, you realize that. It's just plain selfish."

Robin rolled his eyes. "And how do I do that? How do you know that I don't--" He went red and looked down. "Never mind. Let's get off the subject."

"Relax. I know your feelings. Telepathy. It's a wonderful thing." Stiffly, she said, "I want to tell you that this is a big mistake. If you try to go out of the loop, where you belong, then things get complicated and muddled. Trust me, I know. You're actually settled somewhere. So stay."

Robin sighed. "It's not as easy as that. I never stay in one place for long. It's...a curse I have, you can say. I usually get someone hurt by letting my anger get out of control...or my desire to complete something or win." He took her hands; she went tense. "You're more than just a teammate to me; you're one of my closest friends. Starfire's the same. I can't see either of you getting hurt. Even Beast Boy...and Cyborg...It would be too painful."

"What makes you think that it'll happen, all these bad things that you say?" Raven asked, relaxing (and otherwise enjoying) to his touch. "You can't see your future. Mine, on the other hand...It's obvious."

Robin shook his head. "Stop it. You're different. You actually have a choice. There's sides of you that you can escape to; and it's easy to hide from yourself. Me: I don't have different sides. This is me: out of control, lost, and needing a serious life." He bent down to see her face, since she had lowered her head. "Okay?"

She was silent for a moment, pondering on what he said. "You...you won't become evil?"

"I'll have to, pretend to be it, for a while; but then I'll break free. I just need somewhere to refuge for a bit; then come out in the open again. I'll be flying solo when I can."

"But you'll be hated; regarded as a villain."

"Then that's just something I'll have to live with," said Robin with a crooked smile. "Things will work out--I'll make them. Don't worry about me."

Raven nodded, then muttered, "I don't do goodbyes..."

"It's alright. Neither do I."

"I need a message for Starfire. I need to give her some hope that you'll come back. Promise you'll come back, so she won't completely break down. I can make a conversation between you two in my mind."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"I've learned a few tricks while you were gone," said Raven with a shrug. "It's easy; do you want me to do it? She's expecting it."

Robin shrugged. "If it's absolutely necessary..."

Nodding, Raven closed her eyes in concentration; then Robin heard, in his mind, Starfire's voice saying, _Friend Raven? Friend Raven, what are you doing?_

_Star? _Robin tried.

_Oh, Robin! How glorious to hear your voice! _

_Heh...It's 'glorious' to hear yours._

He shot Raven a glare as she sneered. "Stupid lover boy," she mouthed.

_Robin? Are you ever coming back?_

_Uh...yeah, Starfire. I hope._

_It would be very unglorious if you didn't._

_Well just don't let Cyborg make too many changes while I'm gone, all right?_

_Yes, Robin. I will uphold your traditions in perfect order!_

Robin smiled, imagining her with a determined voice and catching the unusual seriousness in her voice. _Okay, Starfire. Oh, before Raven completely kicks me out of her mind...I just want to say..._

_Yes, Robin?_

_Zu regethna, Star._

There was a small silence, and Robin was wondering if he had said it right, or if he had said it completely wrong, or if it wasn't that meaning that he thought it meant and it was actually a-- His thoughts halted as he heard the reply:

_Zu regethna, Robin. Tamaran will be your ally and guide on your journey. _

_How about...your love guides me instead?_

_You big flirt, _Raven cut in with a bored voice. _You're mush scene is getting on my nerves._

Robin could hear Starfire's laugh; he sighed and said sadly in his head, _Goodbye Star. I'll come _

_back soon._

_Yes. Goodbye Robin._

Raven opened her eyes, and Robin felt his connection and invasion of his mind cut off. His shoulders slackened; he was suddenly weak. Hugging Raven, although she despised the hugs, he said, "Thank you," and quickly walked, with fast pace, away from the Titans Tower and to the edge of the island. He dared to turn around one last time and saw Raven holding up her hand in depart.

With a nod, and thinking, _Thank you for understanding, _he turned away again, forcing himself not to look up at the roof. If he did, that would mean he would see Starfire, looking down at him, begging him to come back--and more tears would fall than what had already.

With a deep sigh, he set off--without a map, a clue where he was going, or anything of the sort--into the unknown.

**Ugh...corny ending and a cliffy...but one of my friends demanded it. She said that my fanfic CAN'T have so much sadness and death and...random stuff like that. So I ended a chapter happily (well, somewhat), in her honor. That's my idea of happy, anyway, haha. It was crappy, but hey, it's 12 midnight—cut me some slack. I would reaaally appreciate it if you R/R! Don't worry, the delicious unhappy stuff is coming sooon...-smacks lips manically- Trust me, Robin's decision won't be the right one...Well it's kinda obvious lol. If anythings unclear or you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask! I was kinda half asleep writing this so...I'll understand. R/R! Much appreciated!**

**TsubasaKyo**


	5. Villain Ways

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, Dark Austral and quwira! (haha sorry I can't be bothered calling you two by your real names) Your reviews made me VERY happy, and I can actually understand my story better than I do already lol. If that makes sense. But yeah...you guys the only ones who care about this story, so arigatoo! **

**Well I suppose I better get on with the story...lol that's what everyones here for! (I'll just assume lots of people are reading this).**

**I wasn't sure where to start this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's a bit scattered. It skips time...obviously. So bear with it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Robin, or Starfire, or Robin, or anyone. Or the plot. And..yeah.**

**Chapter 4**

When Robin reached the warehouse where he said to Slade he would meet him, he hardly had time to reconsider his decision. As soon as he walked in, Slade said, his voice echoeing throughout the empty building, "Where have you been? We're late as it is."

Robin frowned, confused. "What? Late for what?"

"Don't act so surprised. Do you really think that we're staying in Jump City, this pathetic junk-hole?" Slade laughed wickedly. "No, boy, this isn't the place for me to teach you. We need somewhere bigger."

"Why?" Robin demanded. He grasped frantically for an answer. "Why can't you just...teach me here? Is it so difficult?"

"But, dear Robin, I don't live here," Slade said plainly. "I only pop into Jump City occasionally to rile you and your stupid friends up. I have you in my clutches now, so I have no need to stay here."

"That's comforting..." Robin murmured.

Slade shot a disapproving look in his direction. "Also, I can't ignore the fact that you could be working double-sided," he went on, "so therefore I have concocted the perfect plan: you'll be leaving Jump City, going far away, and _I _will not be teaching you—you'll go to school to be taught the basics of villainy."

"...So villains aren't really born twisted?" Robin asked stupidly.

Slade glared at him. "No, you stupid boy. People are not 'born' evil. What a suggestion. THIS is why I'm sending you to the academy in the first place..." He shook his head and sighed, "Hopeless."

"Why a SCHOOL?" asked Robin, incredulous. "Why can't YOU just teach me? Wouldn't it be easier?!"

Slade said, "I control you now, Robin. I've taken you under my wing—you're like my son, now. I'm your guardian, since you are not yet old enough to take care of yourself. (A/N: I'm not sure how old Robin is, or any of the Titans for that matter...so I'm just sayin' he's about 16 lol) Do we understand each other?"

"Should I address you as Dad?" grinned Robin, folding his arms. Despite the joke, anger was rising in him. A father! Who needed a father? Who needed FAMILY, for that matter? He was doing just fine without it.

Slade chose to ignore that comment, since he had no comeback to shoot back at Robin. "It's a boarding school, and you'll come back home on the weekends. It teaches the art of villainy, and will be useful to your training. Understand?"

Robin stared hard into Slade's metal face. "Yes."

Nodding sharply, Slade walked from the warehouse, calling over his shoulder, "Gather up the equipment and come out to the jet. It's a two-hour's flight, so you'd better get moving, if you want to start school tomorrow."

Cursing under his breath, Robin did as he was told—thinking frantically on how he could get out of going to school. If he went to this school, there was no hope that his plan would be achieved.

He just hoped he could eventually escape what was about to come.

**xxxxxxxMuch Later, and within the dayxxxxxxxxx**

Slade opened one of the double doors, gesturing Robin to go through it. "After you," he said with fake pleasantry.

Robin frowned suspiciously as he went through the doors to the school. "You really don't have to waste your money on me," he said, voice level. Panic gripped his heart. A school of evil? What if he turned completely brainwashed by these mental freaks that tried to turn him into a villain?

"Oh, Robin, you are worth it," purred Slade, walking down the hall ahead of him. "Follow me."

Robin's shoulders sagged, and he walked after Slade, his footsteps echoing across the hall. _**Clack**. Should never have left the Titans. _ _**Clack. **If I wasn't such a scared baby, I wouldn't be in this mess. **Clack. **But how was I to know that I would be going to a stupid SCHOOL? **Clack. **I'm missing Starfire already...if I miss her this deeply now, then I hate to think of what I'm going to feel for the rest of the year. **Cla-Crash.**_

Slade looked back at the sprawled Robin on the ground and frowned. "Do be careful," he sighed.

Robin picked himself back up, brushing his cape off. "Sorry. These metal shoes don't go well with polished floors."

Slade frowned. "What outfit do you have on under it?"

Robin sighed, opening his cape to reveal his hero's outfit, one that he had always worn. "This."

Slade shook his head, and ripped off the 'R' badge on his outfit in one quick motion. "From now on, you're no longer the 'Boy Wonder'. Don't you dare tell anyone who you are, or they'll kill you on the spot. Keep that cape closed to hide your attire." Slade eyed Robin's famous mask. "Is there anything under that?"

Robin scowled. "Of course."

"Take it off."

Robin paused, then took off the cloth mask reluctantly. Slade looked at Robin's face; he was the first one to do so in years. With his sharp blue eyes and normal, handsome face, he could pass as a completely different person. "I keep my name," he growled.

Slade rolled his eyes. "For now you will. But it's so pathetic. 'Robin'. What idiot made up THAT name?"

"Take a wild guess," Robin said flatly.

Slade scoffed, "I'm sure I can." Opening the door for the former Boy Wonder again, he waited until Robin was in the small office, then walked in himself. He pressed down on the bell on a tall desk sharply, leaning against the wood nonchalantly. "And DON'T give yourself away," he hissed, pointing a metal finger at Robin. Nodding to the girl who came from a room, he said, "I'd like to enroll a late student."

The girl, with long black hair spilling over her small shoulders, smiled and nodded her head and graciously. "Good afternoon, Slade. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Just was terrorizing Jump City for some time," Slade said casually. "I needed a change of scene."

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes...what did you say that you needed? I'm a bit deaf in this ear. Got into a duel with Hearing Aid. Wasn't that pleasant."

Robin blinked. _They sure have corny names for villains. Unless it's a hero...but I've never heard of an idiot called Hearing Aid._

"I want to enroll a late student," said Slade, louder than before. "Is the office staff in?"

"They aren't." The girl smiled. "I'm just filling in. They should be back, though, in about...a half hour?"

"Fine. In that time I can introduce you to my new apprentice, Robin." Slade stepped back, revealing Robin standing there, not knowing exactly what to do. The girl smiled a gave a little wave of the fingers.

"Hi," she called. "I think we'll be at school together. What year will you be enrolling into?"

Robin worked his mouth for an answer. He had never been to a public school before, only tutored. "Er...this year?"

She blinked, then tossed her head back and laughed openly. "You always pick the best apprentices, Slade!"

Robin went red, staring at the ground. _I wasn't expecting villains to be like this. _

"Robin, was it?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah." _Idiot, don't be such an anti-social! Blend in! Talk! Do SOMETHING. _What made the blow of shyness worse was that he was being a complete blubbering idiot to a stunningly gorgeous girl. Clearing his throat, he added, "I just arrived here."

"So I noticed," the girl said with a kind smile. Turning to Slade, she began discussing what villains have gotten killed in the past two days, and how well the robberies in a certain city was going. Subtly, Robin slapped his forehead.

_Stupid..._

Once the ladies that were _meant _to be behind the desk came back, the girl departed Slade politley and began walking out of the office, when she turned around. "Slade...shall I give your apprentice a tour? It's probably very boring for you, standing around like you are," she added, looking straight into Robin's face.

Robin bristled. He had only been there ten minutes and he was being treated like a child. "Sure," he said flatly, but managing a wrung smile. Deep melancholy was clawing at his chest.

"I'm Lady Death, by the way," the girl smiled, showing him through the door. "But Death is much more prefferable in this case."

Robin frowned. Death? Unusual name to give yourself. "What's your real name?" he tried.

Death seemed perplexed. "Real name? That _is _my name."

Robin's eyebrows rose. "Oh."

"But seriously, what year are you?"

"Well...I've never been to a public school, so I'm not sure of the system."

Death sniffed. "One of those haughty prep-school boys, are you?"

"No...I've just been tutored."

"Even worse." Turning, she walked briskly down the hall. "How old are you, then? We're figuring this out."

**(A/N: I'm guessing Robin's age! Forgive me if I should be wrong! But they never really mention it...) **"Sixteen. Seventeen in a few months."

"You'll be in my year, most likely," Death said, turning to face him. "Listen, to give you a warning tip..." Death looked at him up and down. "You look like you're a new guy. You _are _the new guy. So lie low. Don't get into any duels or do anything stupid until next year."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, expression of dislike for this girl's advice easily seen. He wasn't used to not wearing the mask. "Okay..." _Pfft. I'll act meek for about a week, but as soon as I get settled into the system, I'll be bouncing this school with one hand behind my back._

"That's what they all think." Death rolled her eyes and continued walking down the hall.

Robin paused. _Did I say that out loud? _Shrugging, he followed her.

Bursting a door open with her fist, she gestured in sharply. "That's our homeroom. The year is so small that it's easy to fit us all in there. There's thirty of us at the most. But, now that you're here, 31."

"You said this was a public school."

"It is." She frowned at him. "Oh, please. Do you think we have great piles of young villains all lined up and waiting for action? Everyone wants to be a hero nowadays." She shut the door with a _click _and moved on down the hall.

Robin chuckled at the irony of it all. "Yes, I'm sure they do."

The rest of their tour went without any course of action. Death was rude and snippy in her comments, Robin rolled his eyes at her immaturity and wished the tour would just end. She had seemed pleasant with Slade...

Finally, Death turned. "End of the hallway," she announced. "We have to go around. Wait..." Holding up a hand, she surveyed the area.

Robin's hand trailed to his quarterstaff and he clutched it. "I hear it."

The door to their right suddenly burst open, causing a great explosion. Robin jumped back; Death levitated herself off the ground and clenched her fists. But what came through the door came to their surprise. A young man around Robin and Death's age, perhaps older, ran backwards through the door, warding flying fire arrows off with ice flying up in front of him. He was donned in black armor, and was obviously a villain.

"Blade?" Death whispered. Flying closer to him, she shouted, "Blade! I'll cover you! You're hurt!"

Blade covered his bloody arm and grinned. "'Course not, sweetheart. I just need to crush into this guy I picked up in the alleyway."

Robin's eyes widened as Speedy himself came flying through the open door. With perfect precision, he shot an arrow straight at Death. Blade growled and blocked it with an icy arm. "Don't you touch her."

"Your girlfriend, is it?" Speedy jeered, putting his bow on his shoulder and grinning in his cocky way. "Let's see if you two can take my heat!"

Robin could only stare. What was Speedy doing out of Jump City? Didn't he work with Titans East? They weren't positioned anywhere near there! His mind was in a whirl. _He can't see me. _Carefully, Robin stepped back, so not to get involved in the fight.

Speedy went at Death and Blade again with his arrows; Death blocked them by thrusting the shadows from a nearby corner in front of her and Blade. "You do NOT want to mess with me after hurting my boyfriend," she growled. Working a ball of shadow between her palms, she threw it like a sphere at Speedy. It knocked straight into him and he rammed against the wall, hunched up and shivering.

"Just gave him the Death Sentence," Death shrugged. "One of my specialty."

Robin could only gape at Speedy, whose face was contorted into pain. By the looks of it, he was dying.

Blade eyed Robin. "Who is this?"

Death waved her hand absently. "A new guy. But I haven't seen you in so long!" she shrieked, hugging her boyfriend tight. "And your arm...but we have to get you to Slade first. He wanted a word with you." Linking her arm into his, she and Blade walked down the hall, as casual as anything. Death didn't seem to mind that one of her victims was dying on the ground. "Come on, Robin," she called over her shoulder.

Speedy had the sense of mind for it to click. "Robin?" he whispered painfully, making an attempt to get off the ground.

Robin went closer to Speedy, but was careful not to make a sound. If Death or Blade saw him helping a hero, he'd be in knees-high with trouble.

"Traitor," said Speedy through shivering lips. "Why didn't you help me? You're letting them get away!"

Robin shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry," he managed.

Speedy was too confused to speak for a moment. He stuttered as Robin hung his head. "But...you're...not one of them!"

"I am now."

"Stop being stupid and help me up."

Robin looked over at Death as she barked, "Robin, are you coming or not? Slade would kill me if I lost you!"

"Slade," Speedy growled, pushing himself off the ground but only succeeding in falling against the wall. "So you joined him, finally. I knew he would get to you."

"No. I chose for myself. He didn't 'get to me' at all."

"But...you're the last person I'd expected to be evil! Robin, you're a titan! How can you turn your back on that?"

Robin's brow was set in a determined frown. "Easily."

Speedy frothed over with anger. "Coward!" he hissed, voice painful. "You have no feelings for anyone buy yourself!"

"ROBIN!" Death roared. She and Blade were about to turn a corner.

"Coming," said Robin in a low voice, turning to go. Looking over his shoulder at Speedy, he said in a plain tone, "Yes. I'm one of them now. So, it would be the villain-like way to leave you dying there until the janitor comes to clean the halls and put the garbage out." Not believing how evil was sounding, he left his friend Speedy there to die, and drown in deep agony.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whee...well it's obvious now which side Robin's deciding to stick with! Sorry I hurt Speedy... I love the guy, but it had to be a titan from Titans East. Not Robin's team. And Speedy is the only one I'm familiar with from there! AND Robin's the closest to him from that particular team...So anyway, hope you enjoyed it! R/R please! **

**TsubasaKyo, signing out.**


End file.
